


Easy Way or the Hard Way

by CowboyWeeb



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyWeeb/pseuds/CowboyWeeb
Summary: Lewis definitely made the wrong choice when dealing with a hellhound.
Relationships: Hellhound (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Easy Way or the Hard Way

A deer calmly nibbled on the grass. A graceful buck, enjoying the rays and the grass, which had hints of dew on it, satisfying his hunger and quenching his thirst. The ground was damp from last night's showers, so the woods were damp and quiet. However, it meant that any potential predators or hunters wouldn’t make a sound, for the soft ground repressed any noise. It was prime hunting season for hunters. While the damp air made it cold and uncomfortable, the right clothing and the proper skills meant that the best hunters could withstand the chills and hunt. The only chance for noise was if the hunter got careless and stepped on a twig. Even a damp twig could make a sound. However this particular hunter had been doing this for a long time. He slowly crept up on the deer, silent like a SEAL sneaking up on an unsuspecting enemy. He had done this many times. While he could get a good shot from a distance, he preferred getting closer, he loved to see their faces when he took his shot. It was also more of a challenge, which he loved. The deer couldn’t see him anyway, he was wearing a camouflage poncho over his sweatshirt, which was very warm. He had on water proof hiking boots, and was wearing a nice pair of jeans. The poncho covered his whole body, so he didn’t feel like needed to camo everything up. He was that confident in his sneaking ability though. He was a mere 15 yards from the buck, he was hidden behind the brush. The deer wouldn’t smell him, he had scent cover on him, the deer wouldn’t smell him. The hunter took aim, his trophy was now his. He took a deep breath. His finger twitched, it was itching to fire. He slowly pressed down..

“Aaaaannndddd, gotcha!”

A snap of the camera filled his ears. A perfect shot of the buck! He got it right as it was eating! This was going in the scrapbook. Lewis was happy. He loved photographing the wild life in the woods, it got him away from his job, and the city. It was a good hobby to take up. It also got him some money at times, nature photos always were a shoe in, and a beauty like this would fetch him some decent prize money. However, a good photographer always took a few extra photos just to be on the safe side. He aimed his camera at the deer again, and took another snapshot. However, this time the deer raised his head and was looking around cautiously, did it see him?

“Impossible,” Lewis thought. “I’m concealed, perhaps my scent cover is wearing off, better keep taking photos before it leaves.”

The deer looked behind it, gazing intensely at the dense woods. A chill ran up Lewis’s spine. 

“Could it be a predator?” he thought. 

There were wolves, cougars, and even bears in the woods. Lewis hadn’t seen one at all though, he had seen deer, raccoons, squirrels, hawks, foxes, birds galore, and once a moose, but never a predator. Then again, getting a photo of a predator in action would be amazing! He felt a little bad for the deer, but that was the circle of life, predators eat the prey, that was the natural order. Of course Lewis would have to be extra careful, he did not want to be the predator's lunch, but at the same, it would be an excellent addition to his scrapbook! 

“Better stay still, and silent,” he thought.

The deer suddenly bolted into the woods, Lewis kept taking pictures as it ran. He stayed where he was though. He waited for the predator to reveal itself, but nothing appeared. It was strange.  
“Perhaps it’s taking a different route,” he thought. “Better wait just a little more though.”

Suddenly he heard a horrendous scream echo through the woods. It was the sound of a dying deer, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard mixed with a car wreck. It pierced his ears, briefly, then was silenced in just a moment. 

“It got it already?” he thought. 

He started making his way towards the noise. He would just take a few snapshots, then go back home. He had a can of bear mace on him just in case if the predator got a little territorial. But it was just a quick snapshot, that was it. Besides, getting a photo of a predator devoting its prey would be amazing! A raw photo of a beast in action would be amazing to get! Seeing it rip through the meat of the deer and tear it apart, gory and artistic. That would definitely get him some cash.

He walked through the forest, quietly though with his head on a swivel. He did not want to run into any predators, and he most certainly did not want to end up being someone’s prey. His steps were quiet, like a special forces soldier. The woods were quiet, eerily quiet. It was unsettling, it was like some horror movie. The damp woods produced a little bit of fog, which wasn’t too blinding, but it was thick enough to conceal some shapes. The wet ground meant that he would have to listen extra carefully to hear anyone, or anything.

“Wonder if Jason’s going to lop my head off?” he chuckled to himself nervously. 

A smell hit his nose and he knew he was close. The metallic, meaty smell of blood hit his nose. He crouched and carefully moved towards the smell. He kept close to the bushes, this was his chance. He peeked through the bushes, and nearly gagged. 

It looked as though something had taken the deer apart with a lawn mower. It’s guts were strewn all over the ground like some sort of Eli Roth movie. The head of the deer was ripped off and a few feet from its body. It’s legs were picked clean of any meat, and it’s body was nothing more than bones and guts. Whatever ate it ate fast, and got the hell out of there. Lewis started talking pictures. He had never seen a kill like this before. 

“Did Leatherface do this?” he joked with himself. “Naw, this would be someone like….those hillbillies from Wrong Turn.”

He observed the body some more, the kill...it was fascinating. He had to see what kind of animal would do this. 

“Bad idea though, what if it’s still around?” his situational awareness told him.  
“Doubt it, besides, we got mace,” he replied.

He took a deep breath and checked the area, nothing. He slowly emerged from his hiding place and moved towards the body. The smell of blood and death filled his nose that he gagged. He felt his stomach churning and ran back to the bushes and vomited. Up came the jerky and fast food he ate. He hadn’t smelled something like that before. He then took out a set of ear plugs and jammed them in his nose. He saw this in The Martian when Matt Damon was making fertilizer with his own shit, he used them to keep the smell of shit out of his nose. He hoped it would for blood and guts. He took a deep breath to collect himself. 

“Let’s try this again,” he muttered. 

He walked towards the kill, holding his breath. The ground squished underneath his steps, he looked down and saw he was stepping in a mixture of blood, guts, and mud. Every bootstep was a horrific puddle of blood that made him look like a serial killer leaving his next victim. He gulped and took some pictures. They were aesthetically pleasing in spite of the horrific imagery they had. He continued advancing carefully towards the kill. As he got closer, he could feel the stink of the deer burn his eyes. They started watering a little. He rubbed them and pressed on. He looked at the deer corpse and snapped a few more snapshots. He then scanned the ground for any footprints. He noticed a set, it seemed to be from one creature though. There was no variety, and they were big, like a bear, but shaped like a wolf. Whatever the creature was, it had big claws as well. 

“That must have been what turned this deer into hot dog meat,” he chuckled. 

However, because of the big claws, he couldn’t pinpoint what they were. He took a few snapshots, when he noticed a black clump on the ground. He kneeled down and grabbed it. It was fur, black fur. He then looked at the prints. His first thought was a black bear, but there was no way a black bear could have done this. A grizzly bear maybe, but unless they somehow evolved to have black fur that was out of the question. 

“What are you?” he thought. “Maybe a wolf.”

He then heard a twig snapped and whirled around. He looked around frantically. All he saw was woods and nothing else. Just trees, and brush.

“Is….is someone there?” he called.

“Well that’s stupid,” he thought. “Like anyone is going to respond.”

Part of his mind was telling him that he was hearing things, that he was just being paranoid. It made sense, out here in the woods, with the foggy woods, the damp area, it had an aurora that screamed horror movie. Not to mention he was the only human out here, there was no one else for miles. It would make perfect sense that he would imagine something like this.

Then again, he was sure he heard the snap of a twig of something stalking him. He started taking a few pictures of the surrounding woods, he had a habit of doing that. Despite him being terrified he still found the woods very aesthetic, especially from this angle. 

“It’s in my head…..I hope.”

He decided it was time to head back to the car, calmly. He started walking, maintaining a composite figure and face. He wasn’t about to take off into the woods like a madman, though it was tempting. But he knew that would only get him in more danger. He had hiked through these woods enough to know that there were all sorts of sounds in the woods. It was natural to think that. Then again, Lewis was not really enjoying the damp forest with fog and it was very unsettling hearing a twig snap when he was inspecting a fresh kill.

All he wanted to do was just get back to his car, and go home. Maybe have a beer, and get ready to submit the photos. He continued walking through the woods, to his car, calmly. He didn’t hear any more twig snaps, which was good. He was breathing a little easier, emphasis on the little. He let the squishing sound of his boots against the wet ground ease his mind. It was satisfying hearing the squish-squish sound of his boots on the ground. It reminded him of a cartoon. 

“You know, I might start looking at some of those pictures,” he thought. 

In the midst of his little care, he had forgotten to check the photos he took. It wouldn’t hurt, it would pass the time and he wanted to make sure he got some good shots. He started scrolling through photos, the kill site photos were fascinating. While it seemed a little disturbing to take those photos, he knew that someone would find the artistic value in them. They looked like something out of a horror game, like Outlast or Evil Within. Someone would pay for them, or they would just come in handy. It was still bugging him that he didn’t know what animal butchered that deer. Then again, maybe if he showed some of the photos to a ranger or did a search on the internet something might pop up. 

As he continued scrolling he looked at the woods, it was pretty. The background looked like erie, yet enchanting. The way the dense forest and green blended perfectly with the fog. It was a beautiful portrait that both revealed the beauty of the forest, but at the same time concealed the forest, leaving it up to the viewers imagination. 

“Now this will be a good one…” his thought trailed off as he looked closer at the photo. There was something in the fog. It was something in the wisps of the fog. He squinted his eyes and zoomed in on it. He could see pointy ears, along with shaggy fur, or hair, he was a little confused. However, what seemed to pierce through the fog, faintly, was the eyes. They were fierce, piercing, fire orange eyes. It was terrifying, and the scariest part was they were looking directly at him. They didn’t look like the eyes of any animal he had seen before at all. 

“What the hell is that?” he said out loud, his voice quivering.

“That’s me.”

A voice,dark like tinted glass, came out of the woods. Lewis jumped and looked behind him. Standing behind him was a creature he had never seen before, she was perched on top of a down tree and on all fours, and she was looking angrily at him. Lewis didn’t know what the hell they were, but they had those orange eyes, burning hot, and they were staring deep into him. She had ashen black fur, like the fur he saw on the ground near the deer. However, she was still shaped like a woman and had a womens face, but her skin was ashen black a well. She had breasts that were exposed, huge breasts. They looked like double d breasts. Her body was fairly tone, like a swimmer and legs that were powerful like marathon runners. The type of legs that could run a lot of miles, and thighs that were all muscle, that screamed, “wrap those things around my head and crush me like a watermelon!” She also had a nice six pack and abs that looked like you could grate cheese on them. Like her fur, her face, and any exposed skin was ashen black like volcanic soot. And her eyes were fixated on this man. 

Lewis started stammering, trying to get something out of his mouth. He hadn’t seen a creature like this, however, he figured it had to be a part of the species of mamonos, also known as monster girls, that were in town. He tended to steer clear of them. 

“Scared aren’t yah?” the creature chortled. “Well I would be too if I was in your position.”

She jumped down from the log in front of Lewis and she towered over him. She was at least a foot taller than Lewis, and probably in better shape than Lewis.

“Thought I saw you when I was chasing down that deer. Then I got a better look at you after you decided to inspect my dinner.”

Lewis could see that there was dried blood on her mouth, fur, and claws, which looked sharp as steak knives. The creature could tell Lewis was scared and licked their lips. 

“I take it you’ve never seen a hellhound before?” she asked sinisterly.

“No,” Lewis squeaked. 

“Well then it’s your lucky day, or unlucky, depending on how you see it,” she said courtly.

“Why?” Lewis squeaked. 

She leaned down, looking deep into Lewis’s eyes, relishing in his fear. 

“You are trespassing through my woods,” she said pleasantly. 

“I...I...was just leaving!” Lewis blurted. 

While the woods were for all to enjoy, human or mamono, he did not want to risk antagonizing her. A glimmer of hope entered his mind that the hellhound might take pity on him, and relishes in taunting people. The hellhound chuckled.

“Too late, you trespassed.” She then leaned in with a malevolent smile on her face. Lewis could smell blood on her, and her breath smelled like raw meat. 

“Don’t you know what happens when you trespass?” she asked gleefully.

Lewis didn’t say anything, fear was warping his mind. All he could do was make a whimpering sound. Her smile got even bigger as he whimpered.

“Trespassers get violated,” she said gleefully.

Lewis was flabbergasted. She said violated? Violated? 

“What?” Lewis blurted. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh, you really don’t know much about hellhounds do you?” she cackled. “I’ve been stalking you ever since you left my deer, and you are all alone. No buddies, no dog, no pack to keep you safe. Would have been a lot harder to take you if you had a pack.”

“What...what….what are you going to do to me?” Lewis cried. “I swear! I’ll leave! I’ve got money! I can pay you!”

“You think I want money? I live in the forest! What good is money to me?” she roared with laughter.

The hellhound kept smiling at him, with those sharp, white teeth. 

“Now you listen here,” she said. “I like you, and I want you, now we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way.”

Lewis didn’t know what she meant,he was hyperventilating, trying to comprehend what the hell was happening.

“What...what’s the easy way?” he asked. 

She smirked at him. “You come with me back to my den, where it’s nice and warm, and I rape you.”

Lewis choked on his words. She was going to rape him?!!?!? He knew that many mamonos were sexually aggressive, but this?!?!? He was shaking as she looked at him lustfully. He never really paid attention to mamono species, but he wished he did now. Then he would have known what to do to stay the hell away from this bitch! He could feel sweat dripping down his back and he was shaking in his boots. 

“What...what...what’s the hard way?” he stammered.

“Oh that’s where you try to run away or resist, and I take you right here in the cold, wet, forest,” she said evilly and Lewis saw her eyes glow brighter. “And I do it very aggressively”

A whimper escaped from Lewis’s mouth and the hellhound chuckled. She was relishing in his fear.

“Doesn’t matter to me, I’ve got fur so the cold won’t bother me if I rape you in the mud and water.”

Lewis’s mind was racing, she was actually giving him a choice. He would much rather not be raped by a mamono, but that wasn’t an option. He could already heart the dueling banjos playing in his head. 

“Tick tock, best make a decision or I’ll make it for you,” the hellhound licked their fangs, which glimmered in the light. “And it won’t be the easy way.”

Lewis remembered that he had the mace! He started formulating a plan to get away from her, and hopefully not get raped. 

“Ok, I’ll go with you,” he muttered quietly.

She grinned. “Good boy.”

She motioned for him to start walking forward and he did, she followed behind him like a soldier leading a POW in the field. She kept a close eye on him, however even she knew he wouldn’t be able to outrun her. Even if he tried to take off, she could pounce on him and take him right there. 

“Can’t have you escaping,” she chuckled. “Besides, if you do try to run, gives me a better opportunity to rape you. Just keep walking ahead, unless you want me rape you now, then go ahead and try to run.”

He continued walking ahead, listening to her commands. He had to wait for an opportune moment. They wandered away from the path for a bit, Lewis knew he couldn’t get too far from the path, or else he would be lost. He then started limping and groaning, feigning an injury. 

“What’s wrong?” she growled. 

“Oh! Oh! I have a cramp!” wailed Lewis. “I just need to stop for a bit.”

“Fine,” she muttered. 

While Lewis nursed his “cramp” the Hellhound kept an eye on him. She was making sure that he wasn’t trying to pull anything. She didn’t see his mace, it was hidden underneath the poncho. He reached for the mace and felt the cold can on his hand. It was bear mace, but it should work on hellhounds. He continued nursing, and he could see the hellhound getting agitated. She wanted to rape him, but he did choose the easy way. He then saw her storm over to him, she was impatient, which meant it was time. 

“Is your leg feeling better?” she growled, her voice filled with impatience. 

“Much,” replied Lewis. 

He whirled and brandished his mace. The hellhounds eyes went wide and she tried to raise her hands. The mace wooshed out of the can and into the hellhounds eyes. She howled in pain and fell back, rubbing her eyes and cursing. Lewis took off towards his car. He hoped that she wouldn’t be able to give chase for a while, but he didn’t want to take that chance. He had to put as much distance as he could between him and her. He had to get to his car, and get the hell out of here. He continued sprinting, his feet hitting the wet ground with a loud smack, when he heard her roar. 

“I see you are choosing the hard way!!! You are fucked now little man!!!”

He heard a howl echo through the woods, the hunt was on for her. Lewis kept sprinting, his heart racing. His heart felt like it was going to burst in his chest, he wasn’t much of a runner. However, the adrenaline, and fear were giving him the energy he needed. He continued running, except one thing was bothering him, he didn’t hear the hellhound behind him at all. With her size and power, she should be shredding the woods the bits, or he should hear her growls, or pants. There was nothing, so where was she?

He kept running and his eyes lit up. There was the car! It was a grey Honda Accord, old model but it got him from place to place. He continued his sprinting, it was the final stretch of the race. All he had to do was get to that car and he would be home free. 

Suddenly the hellhound landed right in front of him. He ran right into her, sending both him and her splaying onto the ground. Lewis glanced at the car, then back at the hellhound, she looked at him, eyes burning even brighter from the mace, but also were full of rage. 

“You are going to get it now little man!” The hellhound growled. 

She leaped towards him, Lewis drew the mace but her hand seized his wrist tightly. She slammed his hand into the ground, loosening his grip on the mace. The mace, his savior rolled away from him, out of reach. 

“Not this time,” the hellhound growled. 

She attempted to seize his neck, but Lewis ducked into his poncho. He tried to dart away from her but she grabbed his poncho. 

“Got you now manslut!” she roared. 

Lewis quickly shedded the poncho right as the hellhound tried to grab him and embrace him. The poncho covered her like a net and she struggled in it. Lewis took off, those precious seconds saving him. He could hear his poncho tear as she tore through it. However, he was now at his car. He got in quickly and breathed a quick sigh of relief. He reached into his pockets for his keys….and only felt an empty pocket. 

“What...where are my fucking keys?!?!?” he cried. 

He then heard a tap on the window and a jingle. Lewis slowly turned his head, trembling with fear. There was the hellhound, smirking at him. In her hand, were his keys. She dangled them in front of him, mocking him like a villain who taunts the dehydrated hero in the desert with water, which is only inches from him, to extend the suffering. The jingle of those keys were tormenting him. He was so close from leaving, and his fucking keys fell out of his pocket. And now, was tormenting him. His face went pale, because he knew what was coming next. 

He quickly locked his car door and started scrambling towards the passenger, maybe he could escape, try to get the keys back, or maybe he could try to out run her until she tired down, or maybe….

His driver's window shattered and a powerful paw yoinked the collar of his shirt. 

“Holy shit she’s strong!” he thought. Good for her, bad for him.

He tried to break the grip by taking off his shirt, but a muscular arm knifed under his chin, putting him in a headlock. 

“Oh fuck,” he muttered. 

He was pulled out of the car and thrown on the cold, muddy ground. He looked up and saw the hellhound glaring at him with rage. Lewis started backing up as she advanced towards him. 

“Now….now...please,” Lewis stammered. “Take it easy.”

“Oh we are way past the easy way, little man,” she growled. “Way….past.”

The hellhound grabbed his leg and pulled him towards him, Lewis raked the ground with his fingers, trying to escape from her wrath. He was pulled closer to her and she landed on his hips, Lewis groaned. She straddled him and looked at him, her eyes burning with lust and anger, but then a smile came to her face, revealing her sharp teeth which shined like daggers. 

“It’s rape time, manslut,” she said evily, but with a hint of joy in her voice. She was going to enjoy this.

“No! No!” cried Lewis. 

He flailed his arms, trying to get her off of him. She pushed his arms away, pinning one and she started ripping his shirt. Adrenaline kicked it, giving him a burst of energy. Balling his fist, he swung wildly at her, and connected with her nose. She stood up, shocked briefly. Lewis tried to get away, but she was firmly on him. He then saw a red drop on his shirt. It was bright and crimson. 

“What the….”

A horror came to his mind. He looked up and saw a small trail of blood dripping out of her nose. She wiped it away, and looked at her hands. She then looked at him. Lewis expected pure rage, but saw nothing like that. Instead she smirked, as if she wanted this and now had an excuse to do something even more nastier to him. 

“So you want to play rough?” she said gleefully. 

She then seized him by the throat with her strong hand and pulled him up to her face. He gasped for air as she squeezed his throat. Even with one hand she was powerful! He could smell the blood on her and feel the flames from her eyes. Her eyes blazed with rage, but also torment. She was like a serial killer, getting ready to cut up their victim after they begged for mercy, but their pleas fell to deaf ears. Her grin was from ear to ear. 

“That’s fine, I like it rough, but I bet you don’t.”

“No!” Lewis gasped

“Good, then you really are going to regret choosing the hard way.”

She slammed Lewis into the ground, and any air left in his lungs shot out. He tried to gasp for air, but then he felt a blow to his jaw. He saw stars and was dazed, the hellhound cackled. 

“How about another?”

Another blow made him see stars. Lewis could feel blood trickling from his nose. It wasn’t broken, but it stung. He hadn’t gotten hit in the face before, so his mind was trying to comprehend what happened and formulate a plan, but the hellhound already knew what to do with her prey. The hellhound then pressed down on the side of his face, forcing it into the mud. Lewis struggled, trying to raise his head. The cold mud felt awful on his face, and he tried to gasp for air, but inhaled mud and water with it. 

“No, no,” he groaned. 

“Oh yes, yes,” growled the hellhound. 

With her other hand she ripped off what was left of his shirt, exposing his chest to the cold air which stung his body, causing his nipples to be more pointy. He tried to struggle, trying to push her off him, but she only forced him further into the ground.The hellhound seemed to relish in his resistance. 

“Keep struggling little man! It’s making this even better!” 

She then eyed his exposed neck and licked her lips with glee. She clamped onto his neck with her powerful jaws and started gnawing on the side of his neck. She grinded her teeth against his flesh, not enough to break skin, but just enough to leave a nasty bruise. She continued gnawing on his neck, tugging at the flesh and muscle, not trying to break skin, but to leave an ugly, purple and yellow bruise on his flesh. Lewis howled in pain as the hellhound grind her teeth against his flesh. It felt like she was trying to eat him! He started sobbing. 

“Oh god please don’t kill me! Please!”

The hellhound cackled with delight. She loved watching him beg, it was humorous for her. She was an alpha, and this person was weaker than her. It was hilarious watching him resist at first, but now begging and sniveling like a coward. 

“Oh I’m not going to kill you,” she whispered into his ear. “These are just love bites, but if you keep struggling some flesh might tear, but that only makes things more exciting.”

She gnawed on his shoulder and Lewis continued trying to struggle and begged for her to let him go. She ignored him and only laughed and gnawed more. His shoulder and neck were covered in bruises and bite marks. They didn’t ache thankfully, but he was not going to be able to hide them. 

The hellhound then brandished her claws to him and Lewis’s eyes went wide with terror. Her sinister smile and burning orange eyes were burned into his mind, and the claws made things worse.

“Say goodbye to your pants!” she gloated.

In one sweep, Lewis’s jeans were turned to rags, leaving only his underwear. He tried to scream, but then she grabbed his head and planted a kiss on lips. Lewis was taken aghast! She aggressively kissed his lips, no tongue, but her lips felt soft, and she tasted like blood and deer meat. She pulled away and smirked.’

“Now look, I don’t mind you screaming and begging, it’s actually quite erotic to me, I relish in your fear, it’s my favorite part about the hard way,” she explained smugly. “But I’m going to make this interesting, everytime you open your mouth, I’m going to kiss you.”

“But…”

She planted another kiss on his lips, he could feel her tongue poking at his teeth. He could not allow her tongue in! Otherwise he might get put under her spell of pleasure. Despite his fear, his boner had betrayed him already and he hoped she wouldn’t notice. If she stuck her tongue in his mouth and frenched him, then the small modicum of control that he did have would be lost. She continued to capture his lips with hers, asserting that she is in control. She removed them away from him, staring into his eyes. She could tell Lewis wanted more, the eyes were the windows to the soul. Lewis wanted to look away, but those fiery eyes had trapped him like a medusa. The hellhound smiled with delight, already Lewis was under her spell of pleasure.

“Now that you’ve had a taste of hellhound lips, time for you to get a taste of hellhound pussy.”

Lewis wanted to say something, but he didn’t. His thoughts were bound to betray him, not to mention she would kiss him again, which wasn’t a bad thing. He only gritted his teeth and shivered. It was cold out and the mud had seeped through his shirt, and now his underwear. The hellhound could tell he was cold. 

“Oh don’t worry, my pussy will warm you up,” she said pleasantly. “And I think it's about time your friend came out to play.” 

“My friend?” thought Lewis and then he realized what she was referring to.

She gripped his underwear with her strong paws. Her tips brushed his cock, causing it to twitch. She smirked at Lewis, who was paralyzed with fear. 

“You won’t be needing these anymore!”

With a quick pull, Lewis was now naked on the cold, muddy ground. Panic warped his mind and he tried to bolt, but she pinned him and slammed her pussy down on his erect cock. She grunted in pleasure as she rode his cock, thrusting her hips onto his cock, forcing him deeper into the muddy ground with each thrust. Her pussy was warm, and it got the blood flowing through Lewis, keeping him warm, sort of. The cold mud made him shiver. Her pussy seemed to engulf his cock with pleasure, perhaps it was her muscular physique that made it better. It was tightly wound around his cock, her pussy juices sopping his cock as she slid up and down on in. He grunted softly as he climaxed, her pussy was that good. She paused, looking down and admiring her work. 

“Already?” the hellhound exclaimed. “Guess my pussy was that good.”

The hellhound saw Lewis sigh with relief, he was thinking that she would be done, he just came. 

“Oh don’t think we are done yet, you chose the hard way!”

She continued riding his cock and leaned down and started kissing and gnawing on his neck. Lewis moaned in pleasure and pain. His cock was still hard, even though he came. The mixture of his cum and her juices sloshed around on his cock, lubricating it even further and making the tip of his cock buzz with pleasure. It was as if he was being teased, and pleasured at the same time! It was stimulating him that he felt another orgasm coming on.

“I’m...I’m...I’m…” he gasped.

She then planted another kiss on his mouth, 

“Shit! I forgot her rule!” he thought.

He kept his mouth shut, keeping her tongue out of his mouth. She aggressively tried to force her tongue into his mouth. She then grabbed his head and forced him into her breasts, smothering him. They were soft and warm, which was nicer than the cold mud and air. She moaned with pleasure as she continued grinding into Lewis’s hips and as he pressed against her breasts. Lewis bucked his hips as he came. The hellhound released him and he splattered into the mud. He was breathing heavily. All his energy was spent.

“Please….no more….”

The hellhound shook her head no and flashed a smile.

“Your member is still hard, you can thank my demonic energy for that. And remember? You chose the hard way, so we are far from being done.”

She continued aggressively grinding into his hips, all Lewis could do was sit back and take it. He couldn’t move, or resist. She had taken it out of him. His hips were being ground into dust with every thrust. Lewis looked like he was a husk of a former self. Her pussy was wound tightly around his cock, and he wasn’t escaping. There was no chance of him pulling out. It still felt amazing on his cock. He came again for a third time and the hellhounds body shuddered. She panted. 

“Whew, I need to stretch for a bit.”

She got off of him, leaving Lewis a heap in the mud. She stretched and started popping her bones. Her back was facing away from Lewis, after that fucking, she believed Lewis wasn’t going to be going anywhere. He had spent his energy, and was now right where she wanted him, submissive, and on the ground. Lewis glanced at the car, longing for a chance to escape but saw something shiny on the ground. Something metal was sticking out of the mud, it was the keys! The hellhound must have dropped them. If he could get to them, he could get in the car, then hopefully drive out of here. He looked over at the hellhound, she wasn’t looking at him, but was still stretching. He slowly started crawling over to the car, silently. He was so exhausted, but his mind was motivated to keep going. HIs muscles and hips screamed at him to rest, but he ignored them. His naked body was getting coated in mud, and he was shivering. He just had to get to the keys, then the car. He could still get out of here, if he floored it. He finally got to the keys and wrapped his hand around them. 

“Finally!” he gasped.

This was his chance, he could now get the hell out of here! His ticket to freedom was now only inches away…

He then felt something grip his leg and pull him back, dragging him away from the car. The hellhound flipped him over and looked at him with distaste.

“You never learn do you?” she scolded. 

Her face curls into a predatory smile.

“But I really am glad that you chose the hard way. This is so much fun!” 

She looked at him, his chest and crotch caked with mud. She chuckled. 

“Don’t think a little mud will stop me, I’m used to shit like this.”

She grabbed Lewis’s legs and twisted her body, slamming her ass down on his face. Lewis groaned weakly as she hit him right in the nose, he could feel her pussy juices dripping onto his face. She then hoisted Lewis’s body up, moving his hips up to her face. She licked her lips with anticipation.

“This cock is a little dirty, no matter, I’ll clean it, and clean my pussy while you are at it.” 

Lewis weakly began licking her pussy, and lamely sucking on her folds. He could taste his own spunk as he licked, yet her pussy tasted good. It was tangy, and wet. He was weak, his tongue wasn’t going far in, but he sucked on her clit and he heard her moan softly. She grinded her ass into Lewis’s face deeper. Lewis continued licking, her juices dripped down his face. 

The Hellhound lapped the dirt off of his manhood. His cock twitched as she licked aggressively up and down the shaft. Lewis moaned into her pussy, which trembled as the vibrations from his lips attacked her clit. He heard her squeal with pleasure. A gush of girl cum splashed onto his face and into his mouth. It tasted tangy and bitter, and gamey. 

The hellhound then took his manhood in her mouth, every inch of it. Her tongue wrapped around his cock and she aggressivly sucked him off. 

“Oh my....” he moaned. 

He had forgotten that he was in the mud, that he was cold. That blowjob, it was taking him to another world. He felt like all his problems were being sucked away. He could feel her tongue teasing the tip of him, he could feel her saliva warming him, he didn’t want her to stop. He hadn’t had a blowjob like this in...well...ever!

She started massaging his balls in her paws. They felt soft like velvet as they grazed over his testicles. His cock got harder and harder, combined with the sucking. He could feel himself about to cum again. 

The hellhound grabbed his ass and held him tighter, sucking even harder. He came again, filling her mouth with his sweet semen. Lewis croaked in pleasure. That nut took it out of him. He felt as though the entire left side of his sack was drained. She dropped him, his ass landing on the cold ground, she then got off of him and looked down at him. Lewis was exhausted.

“Mmmm-mmm, tasty,” she complimented. “You were holding out on me, you still had plenty of juices left.”

Lewis looked up at her, pleading with his eyes.

“Please,” he rasped. “No more.”

The hellhound chuckled. “You still don’t get it, you chose the hard way, we aren’t going to be done for a while.”

“When?” he rasped. 

She smirked at him. “When you make me cum before you do.”

Lewis’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“You came close when eating me out, but you were too slow. Those other times, you were too fast, so you make me cum before you cum, and then this ends.”

“But...I… don’t….have...the...energy,” Lewis gasped. 

“Oh, then you want to stop?” she said mockingly. 

“Yes,” Lewis gasped. 

She then grabbed him and picked him up, looking deep into his eyes, were were burning brightly. Her tongue darted out over her lips, looking at Lewis like he was a tasty snack. 

“Then make me cum little man.”

She then slammed him on the hood of the car. She forced his legs apart, and licked her dark lips as she gazed lustfully at Lewis and his cock. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in towards her.

“Since you’ve tried to escape using this car multiple times,” she grunted as she shoved his cock into her twat. “Then it’s only proper you get fucked on it.”

She aggressively began thrusting her pussy onto his cock. Lewis rasped with every thrust, as his cock continued to get soaked in her warm juices. He couldn’t believe he was still hard!

“If this keeps up, then I’m going to die!” he thought. 

Lewis reached out, trying to push her off of him, it was a weak attempt but he had to try anything, but instead grabbed her breasts. Her breasts were warm and soft, like he was holding a very warm set of heated pillows. He felt her nippels get erect as he touched them. He heard her gasp a little bit as he squeezed them. 

“She likes this,” he thought. It finally struck him, he would have to play her game or else he might not survive. 

He continued to fondle and squeeze her breasts, twisting her nipples. The hellhound moaned as he aggressively twisted her nipples. 

“Fuck! That feels good!” she moaned. “Now you are getting in the spirit, but you’ll have to do better than that!”

She continued aggressively humping Lewis, her pussy tightening around his cock. Lewis leaned in and began suckling on her nipple like a newborn, biting it on occasion. The hellhound moaned even louder and humped him harder. 

“Don’t stop!” she groaned. “You better not!” 

He continued suckling and kneaded her free breast with his hand. He grasped her nipple in between his fingers and rolled it between them. The hellhound moaned even louder, Lewis could feel her getting wetter to where her juices were dripping down his car. 

“She’s getting close! I can feel it!” Lewis thought. Soon this fuckfest of a nightmare would be over. 

The hellhound wasn’t done with him yet though. She pulled him away from her breast, taking advantage of his open mouth and frail body, and kissed him, her tongue darting into his mouth. Lewis could feel her tongue enveloping his mouth and rolling over his tongue. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Despite the first taste of blood, she tasted like wild blackberries and strawberries as she dug deeper into his mouth, like the blood was the bittersweet taste he had to deal with before he got to the good stuff. 

Lewis continued to grope and twist her breasts as she kissed and fucked him. He could hear her moans and he could feel her getting wetter. She moaned into his mouth as she came, his crotch soaked in her juices. Lewis came short after words. The hellound released him and Lewis fell back onto the hood of the car. He was spent, and tired. He looked up at her and she was smirking at him. He wanted to say something, but just wanted to rest. He closed his eyes, because he knew he was now done, he needed rest, and a nice deep sleep. 

*****

It felt like he had been out for hours when Lewis finally opened his eyes. He really hoped that what happened was just a bad dream. His shoulder and back were aching, and there was a dull pain coming from his jaw. That was from the hellhound, so he wasn’t dreaming, that actually happened. His eyes scanned the area, he was not in his apartment. He was in a dank, warm cave. He was still naked, and he was covered in what looked like a bearskin blanket. He was also on what felt like a sleeping futon,which was strange. It was a soft one that made him feel comfortable. He also felt something warm pressing against his bare back. They were very soft, and familiar. 

“Breasts,” he thought. “Then that means…..”

He glanced down and saw an ashen black, furry paw with claws digging into his chest. He gulped. He was in the lair of the hellhound, she took him back to her cave!

“I have to get out of here!” he thought. 

He could hear the hellhound snoring softly, she was fast asleep, probably exhausted from sadistically raping him. He slowly lifted her paw, scooting underneath her arm. He gently set it down and moved towards the edge of the futon. All he had to do was slip out, see if he could find any clothes and…..

As he tried to stand up, his legs collapsed underneath his weight. Lewis’s heart started racing. He tried to move his legs, but they weren’t responding at all. They didn’t feel broken, but they felt...asleep. He started crawling when he heard an “ahem” behind him. Trembling, he turned around and saw the hellhound looking at him with disappointment. 

“Really?” she asked. 

She stood up and towered over him, hands on her hips. Lewis started blubbering. 

“Oh please! Don’t hurt me!” he blubbered. “No more hard way! Please!”

The hellhound chuckled and picked him up by his shoulders. She looked him in the eyes and planted a kiss on his lips. Lewis was confused, this was the part where she taunts him, slams him on the ground, or violently rapes him. But that kiss felt, tender and sweet. She pulled away with a smile on her lips.

“You are just funny,” she chuckled. “Besides, the hard ways over.”

She set him gently back into bed, and straddled his hips. 

“Why….why….why can’t I move my legs?” asked Lewis. “Did you cripple me?”

The hellhound flashed him a soft smile. “Remeber that intense fucking I gave you?”

Lewis couldn’t forget it, she sadistically raped him for what felt like hours. He still had the bruises to show for it. 

“Well, let’s just say that your hips and legs are going to need a rest for awhile,” she chuckled. 

Lewis sighed in relief, at least it meant he wasn’t going to be raped. She then gently grabbed his chin and kissed him again with her soft lips. They taste like mint, and less like deer meat and blood. 

“That doesn’t mean the fucking won’t stop, it’ll just be less intense,” her hand fluttered toward his cock, massaging it. “And I think your friend wants another round.”

Lewis wanted to protest, but knew it was pointless. His member was already hard. The hellhound slid back onto his cock and gently rocked her hips. A warmth embraced his member as she gently rode it. It felt relaxing, like he was actually making love. A moan escaped his mouth and the hellhound continued whining softly. The hellhound grasped his hands and moved them to grab her breasts. A gasp escaped Lewis’s mouth as his hands came in contact with them. 

“It’s ok, I like it when you touch them,” she said.

He kneaded her breasts and gently massaged them. The hellhound moaned with pleasure as she continued riding him. She laid her hands on his chest as she rode him. She felt warm, and wet, but something was different. This didn’t feel like rape, it felt like love. The way she gently was fucking him, then way her voice was softer now, it felt like she wanted to make sure he was ok. She quickened her pace, briefly, before stopping and resuming a steady pace. She leaned down and kissed him. Lewis allowed her tongue to explore his mouth as she gently rode him. Her tongue tasted like mint and berries, providing him a mixture of a sweet, yet chilly taste. 

She brought his head up to her breast and he suckled on it gently. She whined as his tongue caressed her nipple, flicking over it like he was licking an ice cream cone. She continued to ride him gently. She then kissed him, intertwining her tongue with his, muffling the groans as they orgasmed together. 

The hellhound held Lewis close, nuzzling him in between her breasts. They felt warm, and relaxing. The put him at ease. He was less terrified, but more confused. 

“Well, that was….good,” Lewis complimented. “Uh, what happened after I passed out?”

The hellhound smiled. “I brought you back to my cave, cleaned you and myself up, there’s a nice hot spring nearby, so I bathed you. I must say, when you aren’t moving it’s a lot easier to control you. Then I just wanted to cuddle my man until he woke up.”

“And how long ago was that?”

“Hmmmmm, well you were asleep when the moon came out, then the sun, and then the moon, and now, what I think is the peak of the day.”

“Wait, have I been out for more than 24 hours?” 

“Sure, let’s go with that, I don’t really keep track of time like you humans do.”

Lewis knew people would be worried about him, he had to get back home!

“Look, I am grateful you kept me warm and safe, but I have to get home!” Lewis said. 

The hellhound shook her head with a smirk on her face. “I said I liked you, and I wanted you, that means, you are my husband now. You gave me the best loving a hellhound like me could ask for, your tenacity, good quality to have. You are mine now, and I am not letting you go.”

“But I have a life!” Lewis cried. 

“But now you have one with me, I’ll protect you, take care of you,” the hellhound said. “Because I love you, besides….”

She then pulled out Lewis’s camera.

“I like your skills, and photos as well, you take good pictures,” she said. 

Lewis whimpered, he was terrified, she had viciously attacked him, hurt him he was afraid that his life would continue to be like that.The hellhound sensed his fear and pulled him in closer. Lewis could feel her heartbeat racing, and the warmth from her body. It felt like a nice heated blanket, that was soothing. 

“I love you, and I want you to stay with me,” she whispered to him. “I know I was a little rough before, I mean I love rape, and that was some good rape. But I promise you, I will treat you right, I will protect you from harm. You are my husband.”

Lewis didn’t say anything, but he was feeling safer when she embraced him, even though he wished she would use a better word than rape. He didn’t think there was this gentle side to her. However she did show she could be gentle. She did love him, and she wanted him to be comfortable. 

Being the husband of a hellhound probably wasn’t that bad. She would take care of him, protect him. Lewis could still get some great pictures and enter contests with them, the glorious pictures he could get of a hellhound would be the stuff of legends. Besides, if she wanted to kill him, she would have. She could have left him to die but she brought him back to her cave to cuddle him. She may have hit him, but he hit her as well, but it didn’t seem like she wanted to hurt him at all. She wanted him, for love, not just for lust. 

“Can we...stay in bed and just cuddle?” asked Lewis. 

The hellhound kissed him on his forehead and looked into his eyes. Lewis could see them burning brightly, not with anger or hate, but with love. 

“I was hoping you would say that,” she cooed. 

The two spent the rest of the day holding each other. No sex, just embracing, feeling eachothers body heat, hugging, snuggling, and resting. It set their minds at ease. Lewis hadn’t been held like this in a long time, he felt safe with her. They may have gotten off with a rough start, but she did love him and wanted him by her side. Not as a slave, but as a husband, and a father.

*****

A month had passed and they had grown ever closer. Lewis had photographed their moments together, learning more about the hellhound way of life. He felt free, no worries or responsibilities. He got to hunt, breathe fresh air every day, and bathe in warm hot springs. 

The love making between them was even better. Hellhounds had quite the sex drive, and her energy she gave him made him feel like a teenage boy going through puberty. Some days the only sounds coming from the caves would be the sound of the two of them moaning while flesh smacked together, with an occasional howl. 

Lewis had been showing his hellhound wife, who’s name he later learned was Maggie, the pictures he took of her recently of their exploits. 

“I like that one of me in the hotspring,” she commented. 

In the photo Maggie had her eyes closed, relaxed like she had just gotten done with a long day of work. Instead of a cigarette break, she had a nice hot spring.

“That was after the three hour sex session, remember that?” asked Lewis 

“Of course,” Maggie replied. 

“I’m surprised you were tired, you’re the one who’s libido I can feel radiating at this moment,” joked Lewis. 

“You have been getting more energetic, I feel like you are trying to rival me,” Maggie commented. 

“Perhaps I am,” he laughed.

They kissed and gazed lovingly into eachothers eyes. Lewis’s eyes sparkled as they reflected the light from her fiery orange eyes. He was lost in them as she looked into him. 

“So I do have a question,” Lewis said. “I noticed this cave is very big, like very big for just you.”

“Yes it is,” Maggie said. “Is that a problem?”

“It just seems...empty,” Lewis commented. “Even with me here.”

Maggie kissed him on the head and smiled. “It won’t be for long.”

“Why?” asked Lewis. 

She gently grasped his hand and brought it to her belly. A tear of joy emerged from her eye. “Because soon, our pups will be frolicking with us.”


End file.
